


Урок

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Series: Не судьба [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Мыслей о мести нет — эти люди всего лишь напомнили ему, что Билли сам по себе, был и будет всегда.





	Урок

Билли хочет быть частью всего этого так, как не хотел ничего и никогда. Элитная боевая группа — и у него есть все шансы сюда попасть, им как раз нужен молодой боец. Он сидит, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек, смотрит в лицо Рамлоу и пытается осознать, правильно ли понял намек. За предложением приехать вечером в гости, сказанным _особым_ тоном, не может крыться ничего невинного. На собеседовании о приеме в Страйк Билли такого не ожидал, хотя мог бы уже привыкнуть. Рамлоу смотрит на него с легкой издевкой в хищных желтых глазах, и на его лице матерого волка написан искренний интерес. Билли кажется, что это в том числе проверка, но он не может понять, какой ответ правильный. И, как всегда, выбирает думать худшее о людях.

Рамлоу далеко не урод, в нем есть своя притягательность. От Билли ничего не отвалится, если он подставит задницу и получит взамен вожделенный лакомый кусок жизни. Он заслужил, в конце концов. Страйк — идеальное место. Под грифом «совершенно секретно» прячутся уважение, деньги, команда, в которой он будет своим. Семья.  
Ему нужен этот шанс, любой ценой.  
Билли кивает. Рамлоу недобро усмехается, пишет на бумажке адрес.  
— Приезжай в восемь, — говорит он и, не оставляя сомнений, добавляет:  
— Задницу смажь.

Билли смазывает. Неловко, неумело, но тщательно, в чем-то даже предвкушая предстоящий вечер.. _Так_ у него еще никого не было, до сих пор. Правда в том, что ему нравятся мужчины… Просто, когда каждый второй норовит намекнуть, что красота делает тебя в чем-то хуже остальных мужиков, в чем-то женственней, и всю жизнь борешься, чтобы доказать обратное — то до секса как-то не доходит. Доходит, частенько, до мордобоя.

Он приезжает по указанному адресу, звонит в дверь. Рамлоу открывает, одетый в тренировочные штаны, под которыми четко видно отсутствие белья, босой и с голым торсом. Пропускает его вперед, закрывает дверь. Оказывается, что в квартире они не одни. На диване и креслах в зале расположились еще четверо мужчин, и в них легко угадываются остальные члены ударной группы. Как минимум — все они очевидно тренированные бойцы. Они пьют пиво и о чём-то лениво переговариваются, но когда Билли входит, все взгляды останавливаются на нем.  
Сердце в груди начинает колотиться, как отбойный молоток, а ко рту приливает горечь.  
Ему нужно повернуться и уйти, но Билли стоит и молчит.  
— Ну что, красавчик, — хрипло спрашивает Рамлоу, склонившись к его уху, — Порадуешь нас?  
Билли отрывисто кивает. Где один член, там и пять, убеждает он себя. Он не знает, как потом будет с ними всеми работать, но уверен, что справится. Ему главное протиснуться в дверь, а там он оправдает себя, покажет на что способен.  
— Отлично, — насмешливо говорит Рамлоу и начинает бесцеремонно его раздевать. Навстречу им поднимается один из бойцов, крупный и высокий. Вдвоем с Рамлоу они зажимают Билли между собой, избавляя от одежды и шарят по его телу горячими, шершавыми ладонями. Билли тяжело дышит, но не сопротивляется, и уже скоро он абсолютно голый в комнате, полной одетых мужчин. Рамлоу запускает палец ему между ног, толкает внутрь.  
— Горячая, влажная штучка, — говорит он, словно не сам велел ему смазаться. — Скоро будешь полный еще и нашей спермы.  
Стоило бы заикнуться о презервативах, но Билли молчит, плотно стиснув зубы. Горло сдавливает не столько страх, сколько выворачивающее наизнанку напряжение. Он сдерживает нервную дрожь неимоверным усилием воли, но на то, чтобы говорить или хотя бы двигаться, его уже не хватает.  
Рамлоу засовывает в него сразу три пальца, и это неприятно — Билли резко выдыхает, ненавидя себя за вырвавшийся нелепый писк.  
— Джек, подвинься, дай всем на это посмотреть, — говорит Рамлоу и, приспустив штаны, натягивает Билли на свой член одним длинным движением, входя неожиданно легко.  
— Хаааа, — рвано выдыхает Билли. Член невыносимо распирает его, он чувствует себя насаженной на иголку беспомощной бабочкой, выставленный напоказ, обездвиженный. Он закрывает глаза, но от этого не легче — он все еще чувствует на себе горящие взгляды сидящих напротив мужчин. Его собственный член позорно встает, как всегда, когда подскакивает адреналин.  
— Ты глянь, как ему нравится, — насмешливо говорит один из них. Остальные одобрительно смеются, и именно в этот момент Билли четко понимает, что ничего ему тут не светит.  
Стиснув зубы от обиды, Билли прогибается Рамлоу навстречу. Злость вскипает в крови, будоражит не хуже возбуждения, но драться смысла нет. Они уже считают его смазливой шлюхой. Рамлоу трахает его размеренно, глубоко и властно, а Билли мысленно считает каждый толчок, заставляя себя прочувствовать все. Мыслей о мести нет — эти люди всего лишь напомнили ему, что Билли сам по себе, был и будет всегда.  
Рамлоу хватает его за запястья, заставляет наклониться ниже, а Джек встает напротив и настойчиво пропихивает Билли в рот член. Сопротивляться нет смысла, хоть член на вкус и не очень — неприятно терпкий. Но это даже хорошо, потому что Билли не хочет, чтобы ему нравилось происходящее. Это не секс, это урок. Вскоре к Джеку присоединяются еще двое, и Билли отсасывает им поочередно, подчиняясь чужим грубым ладоням, направляющим его. Сам по себе процесс не так уж и страшен, но вскоре парень слева кончает Билли на лицо, а Джек изливается сразу следом — глубоко в горло. Билли невольно сглатывает и давится.  
Рамлоу кончает ему в задницу, как и обещал, следующий на очереди трахает быстро, в рваном ритме — и разряжается Билли на спину. Одного круга всем достаточно, они не в порнофильме, и Рамлоу подталкивает Билли в сторону душа. Там он прижимает Билли к стене и прихватывает за стоящий член, добродушно усмехаясь.  
— Мое спасибо за хороший вечер, — говорит Рамлоу, двигая рукой.  
Билли рвано выдыхает, смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Я не прошел, — констатирует он очевидный факт.  
— Нет, малыш. Но правильного ответа не было, если ты об этом, — Брок хмыкает, его ладонь движется быстрее, — С такой сладкой мордашкой тебе среди нас не место.  
— Иди в жопу, — предлагает Билли и, зажмурившись, откидывает голову назад. Кончает он бурно и болезненно и не открывает глаз, пока не остается один.  
Эти люди могли стать для него семьей, которой ему так не хватало.  
Но разбитая мечта даже полезна — помогает помнить о том, что он волк-одиночка и никому не может доверять. 

Билли уходит с уверенностью в своей независимости, которая остается с ним вплоть до момента, когда в тесной армейской душевой Фрэнк Касл обнимает его щемяще нежно, делая своим.

А потом выбирает не его.


End file.
